Handcuffed
by CamToTheMax
Summary: Donnie and April are in a huge argument, so Mikey decides to take drastic measures and handcuff the two together. Pure fluff and humor.
1. Chapter 1

"I wish you would just quit hovering and let me make mistakes!"

"But you knew you weren't supposed to go in my lab without me, and you did. If I hadn't 'hovered,' then my machine would've taken your arm off!"

April sneered back at Donatello. "I can take care of myself," she said. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from Donnie, much to his dismay.

All the genius turtle wanted was to keep his friend safe, but she just kept searching for danger. He often found her with black eyes, bruises and broken bones that she got in different fights, and he had to heal them all. She never even thanked him for saving her.

Donnie had the urge to reach out to her and tell her he was sorry like he always did, but she looked back at him with a gleam in her eye. A gleam that said "Tell me you're sorry and beg like you always do." Donnie turned away from her and shook his head. Just this once, he wanted to be right.

"I hate you," he hissed. He stole a quick glance at April- her eyes began to fill with tears. Good.

"I hate you more."

He heard her sniffle and almost thought about taking it back. Did he take it too far?

"Boo!" Mikey shouted as he jumped out from under Donnie's bed. Both April and Donnie screamed and backed away from the orange masked mutant.

"Mikey, we've told you hundreds of times not to eavesdrop!" Donnie scolded.

"And I've told you hundreds of times that I don't know what eavesdrop means." He smiled despite his brother's anger. "Anyways, we heard you two fighting, and Sensei said to bring you guys this!"

April and Donnie looked confused and terrified as the youngest turtle handcuffed Donnie's left wrist to April's right wrist.

"What the heck?!" Both of them hollered.

Mikey grinned. "Sensei says you gotta stay like this until you work things out."

And then the turtle ran off, leaving the other two confused.

Donnie regretted his five minute grudge. He really was sorry... But just as he opened his mouth to tell her, she decided to speak first.

"You stupid, selfish, hovering pacifist! You got us into this mess, and if you value your life, you'll get us out of it!"

She had so much more to say, but Donnie was fed up. "Just stop it!" He shouted. Then he lowered his voice. "Screaming will get us nowhere. We need to just figure this out and apologize."

"Apologize? To you? I went in your lab because I missed you! I moved your stupid power saw because I was looking for you. I won't apologize for that, so suck it up and say you're sorry."

"No."

She looked at him with her signature death glare, staring a hole into his soul. "Then how the heck are we supposed to get out of these handcuffs?" She cried.

"Simple- we work this out."

April grabbed a pillow, buried her face in it and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry this is late! But to be honest, I got into a fight with my best friend along the way too and I wasn't in the mood to write then. But we made up and I finished the chapter. Yay.

* * *

"I swear, he'd better unlock these handcuffs right now! I can't show up at school tomorrow with a freak handcuffed to me! I am going to murder Mikey... he deserves all he's gonna get!" April paced around Donnie's lab, and as she walked, she jerked Donnie's handcuffed wrist and that caused his coffee to spill on his plastron.

"You can punch him all you want. Believe me, I want to hurt him too. But you know he's not going to do a thing until we stop fighting," Donatello explained as he wiped the coffee off of his chest.

April groaned and plopped down on the workbench next to her reptile friend. "That's the other thing: I'm right. Why should I apologize? This isn't going to end until you man up and admit you were wrong."

He looked at her longingly as she vented. He hadn't hugged her in a week. For anyone else, this wouldn't be so bothersome. But she was his best friend- his only friend, and hugging was just their thing. If they didn't sort this out soon, he was worried that he'd never hold her again...

"Donnie? You're staring."

He snapped out of his daze. "S-sorry," he stuttered. He looked at the floor instead of her beautiful face.

April was a little disappointed... She hated him right now, but sometimes, all she wanted was his attention. She reached out, almost touching his face. She wanted him to look at her with that longing stare again.

But he barely flinched when she touched his cheek.

Her heart sank, and she dropped her hand.

"I'm tired..." she muttered, trying to break the silence.

Donnie didn't mope around- he acted as if he never stared at her, and as if he hadn't felt his heart break for the 99th time since meeting her. "I guess we should get some sleep," he muttered, facing her again.

April dragged him to the closet and grabbed her pajamas. "Okay. Changing clothes in hancuffs is going to be difficult, but-" her eyes widened suddenly and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. Donnie caught on quickly and his face turned a shade of crimson as well. "I don't need to change clothes," April stated. She put her pajamas away quickly.

Donnie pulled them back out of the closet and set them in her arms. "You're actually going to sleep in jeans? That's going to be uncomfortable."

"Who cares if it's uncomfortable? It's better than changing in front of a boy!"

"I won't look, then. See?" He turned his mask around, turning it into a blindfold.

April sighed. "Are you sure you can't see anything?"

"Positive."

She let out another sigh and changed into her wool pajama pants with ease, keeping an eye on him to make sure he wasn't peeking. But after a minute, all worry fled her. Donnie was more of a gentleman than any boy she's ever met. He wouldn't take advantage of her like that. A small smile crossed her face as she tugged off her shirt... and then the frown returned. The handcuffs were preventing her from pulling her sleeve off.

She blushed, her face redder than before. April knew what she had to do. She shyly tapped Donatello's arm and held the part of the shirt she removed to her chest.

"Yes, April?"

"D-do you k-know a way to get this sleeve off?"

He stood there for a moment, weighing the options. After a minute or so, his hand flew to his mask, touching it but not moving it. "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes..."

His face turned a shade of pink as he removed his mask, but when he noticed she used her shirt to cover herself, he looked much more relieved. Not that he had been looking... He took out a small blade from his wrist wrappings and began cutting the sleeve, careful not to cut her arm.

He looked at the blade cautiously, but she was watching his eyes, studying them. Icy blue gazed into melted chocolate, counting every color and memorizing what she already knew by heart. And in a moment, he stared back into her eyes, silently admiring her crystal irises in return...

Donnie reached out to hold her cheek, but she swatted his hand away, snapping back to the reality that they were still in a fight. He quickly turned his mask back into a blindfold so April could put on her pajama shirt.

April's heart was racing, threatening to hammer it's way out of her chest. Her stomach began to churn in the most uncomfortable, gut-wrenching way. She knew he had a crush on her, it was painfully obvious- but what made her feel so sick was that there was a slight chance she might possibly like him back...

She shook the thought away and grabbed Donnie's blade, cutting off the entire sleeve of her pajama shirt. There was just no way to get that long sleeve over the handcuffs. April turned Donnie's blindfold back into a mask, letting her hands linger on his cheeks a second too long. Donnie avoided her gaze as the blush still tinting his cheeks grew darker. April ignored it, however.

"We should go to bed now," he muttered, staring down at the floor.

April dragged him to the bed in silence and slipped into the covers, scooting over to make room for him. But he wasn't moving.

She looked up at him, confusion and concern etched into her features. "Donnie, what's wrong?"

He wasn't about to give her an explanation. He had too much pride to tell her he was scared of sleeping in her bed with her, and he just knew if he told her, they'd argue about it all night. So he simply sat on the floor and turned off the lights without saying goodnight.

Sadly, April could read her best friend like a book. She may have been mad- or at least she acted like it- but that didn't stop her from caring. She shook her head and climbed out of bed, sitting next to her favorite turtle.

"Donnie..." she whispered into the darkness, "You're going to freeze without a blanket..." she could feel his blush without even touching him.

"Y-you have a spare blanket I can use, right?"

_Yes_. "No," April lied. "You'll just have to share with me." She smirked and reached up to play with the tails of his mask.

April used his crush on her to get things she wanted, and he was used to giving in. But not now. Not when what she wanted was so wrong on so many levels. He couldn't sleep next to a girl, especially one he was in love with. It just felt so disgusting and sleazy, and he couldn't do that to her.

April was just plain mad at this point. She didn't care how he felt about it, but she cared too much to let her cold-blooded friend freeze to death. "Damn it Donnie, get in the bed!" She shouted, standing up and jerking him to his feet.

She glared holes into his soul, treating him like her prey and leading him to a trap. But she did it because she cared about him.

Donnie laid down on her bed and nervously pulled the covers up to his chin. April slipped into bed as well, but didn't even make a move to get closer to him. She had him where she wanted him and she didn't want to scare him off.

At least Donnie knew April cared, and she knew he cared as well. They hadn't made up, but that was good enough for now.


End file.
